bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Perdition (BZPRPG)
The Children of Perdition were one of three official player-led guilds during the first half of the BZPRPG 2010 storyline. It has since been disbanded. Description Origins I would like to tell you why I grieve but do not despair We have just witnessed an event unlike anything we have ever seen. The forces of evil have struck a horrible blow. New Metru-Nui has fallen, and its passing marks the end of an era. Innocence is lost, and will most likely never be ours again. Thousands are dead, and hundreds are left without a home. It would appear that the Santun were only the beginning, and now chaos is spreading. Darkness falls across the land, and even our heroes have abandoned themselves to this darkness in their quest for vengeance. Truly, we are the children of perdition. However the people who have committed these acts, the Santun who crushed our universe and the Cabal that destroyed our beloved city, are not criminal masterminds. It is not because they got together, or because of their extraordinary guile, or their wit, or their skill. It’s a lie. Any fool can blow something up. Any fool can destroy. And that is why we have already won. Try as they might, the forces of darkness will never extinguish the light. They live in chaos, and chaos cannot sustain itself. It’s too easy and unsatisfying. Our victory is all but assured. Who are we? We are the Children of Perdition, a Guild that rose from the ashes of Locus Abeo. Seeing the chaos and destruction, Ga, our leader, has set about to bring about a better world. A world without chaos, or hate, or war. We are a peaceful community and are willing to accept anyone, regardless of their past. Due to this, our land of Elysium has become a massive melting pot of Matoran, Toa, Skakdi, Seltian, Valkyr, Xian, and a variety of other species. Where are we located? We are located on the biosphere Elysium which is located in the Forbidden Realms. Elysium is a lush, mountainous region containing many types of flora and fauna. However, you will find no trace of us above ground. No, Elysium truly resides beneath the surface in the many tunnels that wind their way through the mountains. Originally used to mine rare metals along with the unique metal Xanite, the mines were abandoned long ago and jettisoned into the forbidden realms due to unknown reasons. However the Children of Perdition have opened the tunnels and used the discarded tools to start their sanctuary. The upper levels contain most of the living quarters while the lower levels contain most of the military apparatus. Further expansions have made it so that the mines are now capable of holding airships. If you desire to travel to Elysium, please meet with one of our representitives to request travel arrangements. Goals We shall rebuild. As Locus Abeo was to the darkness, so shall Elysium be to the light. As the Santun were the harbingers to the age of chaos, so shall the Children of Perdition be to the age of peace. We are a sanctuary and will not turn anyone away. We shall right the countless wrongs of the previous age. We shall shine the light of redemption, so that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be… Facets How does Elysium function? Due to our unique location amongst the Forbidden Realms, we are a self regulating independent community with a unique government that is outside the jusrisdiction of The Administrator and his government. Although we are a peace loving community, you should not take that to mean that we are weak and ripe for annexation. No, we are lovers of peace and are willing to do anything it takes to keep it, even it means going to war. Although we lack the power to field a substantive army, we are more than capable of defending Elysium from hostiles. Our people are broken up into three main sections which consist of the miners, crafters, and the military. Although we do make provisions for those unable to work due to disabilities, we do expect our citizens to contribute to our community in some way. Our organization was inspired by Asmodeus, the greatest of the Daedra. He reached out, across galaxies and dimensions, and chose Ga as his spokesperson. He gave us the Valkyr, his elite soldiers that serve as our military backbone. He led us to the lush paradise of Elysium. It was he that revealed the passages underneath the mountains. To him be all praise, honor, and glory. What kind of equipment and technology do we have? In terms of airship, our smallest crafts, known as Bats, are the eyes and ears of our fleet. They are single seating, open top crafts that utilize sonar to help scout. They are powered by small rockets, and have stabilizing wings on the side. They are capable of reaching speeds in excess of 200 MPH. Fast and silent, they are virtually undetectable. Our primary personal carriers are known as Ravens. These small craft are primarily used for transportation and obtain lift by using rotating blades. In terms of weaponry, they are often equipped with heavy machine guns and light missiles which are primarily used for defense. Next up from the Ravens are Hawks that can hold to an upward of fifty people. They are often used in heavy assault missions, and generally contain heavier ordinances such as lasers. They obtain lift my using massive stones infused with gravity elemental energy. The largest craft that the Children possess is the Eagle craft. We currently only have one, and that is the Longinus. Lift is maintained via the craft’s electromagnetic engine which was designed by Nezka. Originally used as a transportation craft, it has since been modified to carry a massive laser which can fire in the excess of 1.21 Jigawatts. In addition to the aircraft, we also have several unique inventions as created by our mechanical wunderkind Nezka. Chief among these is the Renovo Generator. By using a certain chemical process, the generator is capable of taking elemental power, amplifying it, and producing raw energy. This has numerous uses from everything to lighting up Elysium to powering the various lasers that the Children of Perdition use. Unfortunately, the chemical process is highly unstable and the larger engines have a high failure rate. As such, the engines tend to be small and designed for personal use. However, Nezka is currently attempting to stabilize the engine, and the recent success with the Longinus’ laser gives her great hope. What do you have in terms of military strength? Our military might is represented not only in our airships and their crews, but also in the Valkyr, Defenders of Elysium, and the Horatia. Players are allowed to join both the Valkyr and the Defenders, but the Horatia are handpicked from both of those sub-units. Who are the Valkyr? Valkyr are an elite all female airborne unit. Rather than using traditional airships they use the gift given to them by Asmodeus. Their wings. Valkyr are handpicked by Asmodeus himself, and to become one is a great honor. The ritual in which the person transcends his or her previous form and becomes a Valkyr is known as the Ascension. During it, foreign cellular material imbued with the will of Asmodeus is absorbed into the host body. The material then goes on to morph the body according to his will. The overall procedure can last from several hours to multiple days. Although it is rather painful, the Valkyr report that afterwards there is a lingering sense of ecstasy. All Valkyr have wings, elemental powers, and the ability to wield Kanohi. Who are the Defenders of Elysium? The Defenders of Elysium are the bread and butter troops of Elysium. That is not to say that they are by any means that they’re pushovers. What they lack up in skill, the Xanite allows them to make up with tactical precision. In addition to this, alerting one alerts all of Elysium, and good luck escaping from an anthill when every ant is furious at you. Who are the Horatia? The Horatia are Ga’s honor guard. Wherever she goes, they go. The Horatia are the handpicked elites from both the Defender’s of Elysium and the Valkyr. The Horatia are deferred in all situations, and as such are capable of drawing from a wide variety of resources to accomplish whatever mission Ga assigns them. To put it bluntly, they are the best of the best and you do not want to be on their bad side. What is the standard equipment for our soldiers? Although each soldier is allowed to customize their equipment, there is a overall uniformity to our armaments. Valkyr are often armed with some sort of protosteel melee weapon along with light armor so as not to inhibit their flight. There are some who choose to carry firearms, but those are the exception rather than the rule. The Defender's of Elysium tend to be armed more with firearms. The standard gun is the P34. The P34 is a submachine gun designed to be used in close quarters. This is suited towards the Defender's preferred environment of mining tunnels and inside airships. The P34 features a compact bullpup design, ambidextrous grip and a polymerized alloy based construction. The weapon fires a special armor piercing round. In addition, the Defenders are often equipped with combat knives. Although this is the standard load out for a Defender, players are allowed to choose other weapons. The Horatia use a smorgasbord of weapons and armor due to the variety of situations they often find themselves in. Regardless of any personal preferences, all soldiers are equipped with the Secundus Tergum. What is the Secundus Tergum? The Secundus Tergum, more commonly referred to as just Tergum, is a body suit made from polymerized silicone. The end result is a suit that clings to the body almost as if it were a second skin, which leads to the rather unique name of this suit. Originally used by the Valkyr to help insulate their body heat while flying high in the stratosphere, it was later given to all of our troops. It is heat, cold, and electric resistant. Due to the skin tight nature of the suit, soldiers are capable of wearing armor and even regular clothing over it. In addition, Xanite is interwoven into the Tergum thus allowing troops to access the System of Perdition. What is the Xanite and the System of Perdition? Xanite is a unique metal found only in the mines of Elysium. Experiments with it have revealed an interesting property. As Nezka would say, it is a psionic superconductor of ferrous composition. Suffice to say that it is a metal highly receptive to psychic energy. The Children used this to great to effect, and swiftly created the System of Perdition. Each soldier’s Tergum has threads of Xanite interwoven into the polymerized silicone. They can then use this metal to share information such as enemy position and strength with each other almost instantly. This allows groups to function almost as if they were a single unit. However the system has a major drawback, the range. Due to its rarity soldiers are often only equipped with only trace amounts, and as such their range lasts only a few hundred yards. The more experienced troops have larger amounts in their suits, with the Horatia having the largest amounts. Due to the unique frequency it uses, the effects of the Xanite cannot be replicated. In addition to this, the Children of Perdition possess the Corona Dei, a helmet crafted out of pure Xanite. The sheer amount of Xanite allows the wearer to communicate with anyone using Xanite. It is often used by Ga when she needs to be in direct contact with all of her troops. It is currently being kept inside a vault on the lower levels of Elysium. Members Ga, leader of the Children of Perdition Minerva, Consul of the Valkyr Aliya, Consul of the Valkyr Alruna, Leader of the Defenders of Elysium Anavrin, Leader of the Horatia Nezka, Chief Mechanic Archlial, Valkyr Ahadica, Valkyr Archegone, Valkyr Regis, Defender of Elysium Bane, Defender of Elysium Allies History Related Links Valkyr Category:Factions (BZPRPG)